villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bee (The Babysitter)
|type of villain = Charismatic Psychopath}} Bee is the main antagonist of the 2017 Netflix horror-comedy film The Babysitter. She is the leader of a Satanic cult. Bee first appears as funny, kind and caring towards Cole, protected him from his bully Jeremy. She was portrayed by Samara Weaving in her first villainous role, who also played Jessica Cooper/Chloe Buchanan in Bad Girl, and Deadite Heather in Ash vs. Evil Dead. Biography Bee first appears protecting the protagonist Cole from a bully named Jeremy. When Jeremy doesn't show a threat that scares him and causes him to leave. After dropping Cole off at his house, she claims that they'll party tomorrow night. The next day, she comes to his house and just waves when the parents leave. Bee and Cole have fun like swimming, dancing, and mimicking movies. She even offered Cole some alcohol but unknown to her, he secretly dumped it in a nearby plant and pretends to have drunk it. After making sure Cold goes to bed, she invites her friends over. Unknown to her, Cole is spying on them. Her friends are Allison, Max, Sonya, John, and Samuel. After playing truth or dare, she raises two daggers up and stabs Samuel in the head, while Cole watches in horror. Her friends fill two cups with Samuel's blood and revealed themselves as a Satanic cult. They then prepare to get Cole's blood but secretly ran to his room and called 911 before pretending to go to sleep. When they enter the room, they use a needle to take his blood and he manages to hold still, despite his fear of needles. After they leave his room, Bee hears footsteps and goes into his room. She finds him trying to escape but passes out from blood loss. In the living room, the group interrogates him while Bee confesses she drugged the alcohol but finds out Cole didn't drink it because he hates alcohol. They try to convince him that they're doing a science project and are about to untie him but sees cops outside. When the cops enter, Max throws a poker at one but it causes the wounded cop to accidentally shoot Allison in the boob. Bee kills the other cop while Max finishes the wounded one off by tearing the poker off. When they hear a walkie-talkie, Bee forces him to give them a cop code and warns him that he turns away when he lies so he decides to give them the code and it works. However, a wounded Allison starts sobbing and complaining about her shot wound but Bee refuses to call an ambulance because they would need to explain why there are dead cops. While they're distracted, Cole escapes and runs upstairs. John chases him but Cole accidentally kills him by pushing him over the stairway railing and making fall on a trophy, impaling his neck. Bee seems to be upset by John's death and just tells Max and Sonya to go get Cole. Then she stays to clean up the dead bodies. After Max and Sonya die, she gets a shotgun and tries to kill Cole. She then follows him into Melanie's house but can't find him. At Cole's house, he is attacked by now deranged Allison but Bee decides to kill her with the shotgun. Instead of killing Cole, she reveals that she always wanted everything when she was little and makes a deal that they can lie about Bee helping Cole kill the cult members in self-defense. However, Cole refuses the deal and burns the book, leaving Bee to try and stop it. When Cole steals a car belonging to Melanie's dad, he drives it into the house and crashes it into Bee. While they share a last farewell, Cole tells her his dream galactic team before he leaves the house. While a firefighter investigates the house, he finds Bee missing from the car and revealing she survived but before he can react, Bee appears and attacks him, presumably killing him. Her fate beyond that afterwards is unknown. Quotes Gallery The-Babysitter.png|Bee on the The Babysitter poster. Bee-Opening.png Bee-Bully.jpg|Bee whispers into the ear of Cole's bully, Jeremy. MV5BODg2NDQ0ZjctMDU1Yy00Mjk1LTlhNjYtM.jpg Vm28s708.png Bee_(The_Babysitter).png|Bee with Cole. BeePool.png|Bee at the pool. WdoirjskofsofjsokfjU_2.jpg QXVyMzQ3Nzk5MTU@_V1_.jpg Bee-and-Allison.png|Bee and Allison kiss. Bee-in-trailer.jpg The-babysitter-6-1-.jpg|Bee showing her true colors. Bee-and-Group.png|Bee with the group, looking over an tied up Cole. Bee-shotgun.png|Bee armed with a shotgun, looking for Cole. Bee-pleads.png|Bee pleads for Cole to not burn the book. Bee-saves-book.png|Bee attempts to stop the book from burning. Bee-injured.png|Bee after Cole crashed into her with a car. VideoToPhoto 636485391326334719.png|Bee attacks a Firefighter. Trivia *The famous makeout scene between Bee and Allison was not in the original script. *There is a theory that Bee is Thomasin from Robert Eggers' The Witch. de:Bee Category:Horror Villains Category:Sadists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Serial Killers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Female Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Immortals Category:Satanism Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Inconclusive Category:Barbarian Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Charismatic Category:Revived Category:Criminals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Kidnapper Category:Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Hero's Lover Category:Necessary Evil Category:On & Off Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Comedy Villains Category:Possessor Category:Greedy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Traitor Category:Protagonists Category:Perverts Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Teenagers Category:Guardians Category:In Love Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nameless Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini